At present, a liquid crystal display device as being the display component of the electronic device has been widely applied in various kinds of electronic products. With the lightening development of the electronic products, the thickness of the liquid crystal display device becomes smaller and smaller, too. The backlight module is an important component in the liquid crystal display device. The thickness of the backlight module determines the thickness of the liquid crystal display device.
In present technology, all the backlight modules comprise a glue frame. The light guide plate is surrounded by the glue frame. The light source assembly is fixed at the light incident side of the light guide plate. With the growing dimension of the liquid crystal display device, the backlight module utilizes the laser light source to cooperate with the LED for achieving the full color if the display device. Because the lighting angle of the laser light source is small, and the laser light source and the LED require using respective light guide plates. The thickness of the backlight module has to be increased.